Paris in the Rain
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.[Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas.

Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad…

.

Y de pronto, no era el piano quien producía tan tristes melodías, sino su corazón.

El corazón de ella, desgarrado por lo que pudo ser y él se rehusó a darle.

Fue una ilusa al creer que era amor, que iban más allá de lo físico.

.

Él, él no había mentido, sólo se guardó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se arrepentía de no haber sido honesto.

.

De haber hablado las cosas claras, estarían ahí, en París… como luna de miel, no como el lugar que los arruinó a ambos.

Ese lugar sería el hermoso sueño que casi convierten. Habían tratado de escapar de un matrimonio arreglado al que pensaron sería una desgracia.

Sasuke lo había hecho con toda la intensión de darle a Sakura una opción, una vida de verdad, pero sólo fue egoísta y le defraudó.

.

.

Pero, si iban a caer y despertar de la peor manera de esto, lo harían juntos.

Debían mostrarles a todos que eran mejor que eso.


	2. Un

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

Na: Mi nuevo proyecto; un long Fic. Es la primera vez que escribo drama, así que sean pacientes conmigo. Advierto, aquí va el cliché de niños ricos, que bien en mi Bio digo una cosa sobre mis gustos, y en lo personal no quería que esto fuera así, pero ni modo :v

* * *

 **Un**

 **.**

 **.**

Su relación había sido algo natural, el preocuparse por ella, el aceptar que había algo más que una simple amistad, pero eso no era algo a lo que quisieran darle más conciencia.

Ambos podían sentir que era más que simple convivencia, pero nunca habían considerado el hablarlo, el hacerle frente. ¿Cómo podrían, si ambos estaban conformes así?

Sus vidas eran como debían de ser. Lo aceptaban. Y nunca había cruzado el pensamiento de pedir más, de algo diferente.

Aceptaban silenciosamente lo que les había tocado vivir. Familias acomodadas, todo lo tenían en sus manos, y lo único que debían de hacer es cumplir las expectativas puestas en ellos.

En ocasiones se preguntaban, ¿cómo dos personas con distintas personalidades y gustos podían convivir, que era lo que había, que les atraía del otro?

"Es porque somos parecidos." Fue lo que él le respondió. Ella no entendía, al principio. Decidió no comentar nada más. Tenían 19 años.

¿Cómo eran parecidos? Sus familias eran prestigiosas, sí, pero la de él lo era más. Más antigua, más poderosa. La familia de Sasuke era orgullosa de su linaje, del control que tenían sobre todo, economía, sociedad.

¿La de ella? Apenas si se estaban haciendo de un nombre, y con suerte se estaban levantando, pero no por eso eran menos que lo demás. Su familia estaba haciéndose notar.

Tampoco podría decir que había similitud con ella y Sasuke en cuanto a lo familiar. Ella era hija única, sus padres siempre estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacía siempre y cuando no fuera algo descabellado o estúpido. Tenían todas las atenciones en ella.

Sasuke era el segundo hijo, él no cargaba con las mismas responsabilidades que Sakura, o que su propio hermano mayor. Él tenía más libertad, podría escoger la carrera o trabajo que quisiera, ¿no? En su lugar, Sakura no. Ella no debía equivocarse, ella debía estudiar algo que fuera bien remunerado, algo que fuera socialmente bien visto.

"Mis padres han preguntado si estoy de acuerdo con la idea de conocer a alguien."

Lo dijo sin tono ni emoción. Sasuke le miró, curioso.

"¿Matrimonio?"

"Hmm…" Ella no despegaba la mirada de la vista que tenían debajo de ellos. No sabía cuándo se volvió normal pasar el tiempo en el jardín de la casa de Sasuke. El lugar era enorme, sofisticado. Su propia casa era grande, pero la de Sasuke… tenía un aire aristocrático.

"¿Y qué les has contestado?"

"Que necesito más tiempo."

Pero esa excusa no le iba a durar siempre. Tenían veinte. Era natural que jóvenes de su edad y estatus estuvieran comprometidos.

Y aunque no eran matrimonios arreglados como tal, no se sentía de otra forma. Mismo Sasuke sabía de eso. Hacía poco tiempo que sus padres le habían asignado de buscar prometida. Las citas arregladas para conocer a un chica lo suficientemente bella, rica o influyente seguían. Sasuke no iba a aceptar tan pronto un matrimonio. Pero sabía que debía de hacerlo.

Al igual que Sakura.

Tarde o temprano sus vidas no serían solamente de ellos.

.

.

* * *

¡Lo reviews son muy bien recibidos! ellos evitan que la historia se vaya a hiatus xD


	3. Deux

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

* * *

 **Deux**

 **.**

 **.**

Los padres de Sakura aprobaban su cercanía con Sasuke. Ellos no eran prejuiciosos, pero no negarían el aspecto que les daba el que su única hija fraternizara con uno de los hijos de la familia más influyente.

A la familia de Sasuke no le importaba mucho. Siempre y cuando él no descuidara sus obligaciones, mientras no atrajera mala imagen, el con quien saliera su segundo hijo no importaba. Siempre y cuando no pasara de una simple amistad o una relación sin importancia.

Para Sakura y Sasuke, ellos eran camaradas.

Y en aquellos banquetes o eventos públicos donde ellos solían encontrarse, les era permitido estar cerca del otro, siempre y cuando saludaran y socializaran con los demás invitados.

El momento favorito de ambos era cuando no había nadie a la vista. Cuando sus presencias no eran el foco de atención, que afortunadamente no ocurría muy seguido. Solían sentarse en alguna mesa desolada, conversar en algún pasillo desierto, o simplemente estar de pie lo más retirados de los demás.

No era que ellos pensaran que no encajaban, o que aquellos eventos eran banales y superficiales. Simplemente ellos disfrutaban de ver las cosas de lejos. De platicar de lo que quisieran sin temor a ser escuchados o criticados. Sin tener que portar una estricta etiqueta o sonreír.

En este evento en particular, una fiesta de compromiso, había sido rentado un hotel. Los ventanales eran enormes y la cálida tarde de primavera brindaba un aspecto de cuento. Y mientras los invitados rodeaban a la pareja, los balcones eran el sitio más alejado de esa escena. Era donde ellos estaban.

"Ella es muy bonita." Sakura habló, como si fuera más un pensamiento que una afirmación. No esperaba que él le contestara. "Nunca he hablado con ella hasta hoy, pero parece ser muy amable." se refería a la joven que pronto contraería nupcias.

Sakura se quedaba corta con esa descripción. La chica en cuestión tenía una tez muy blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos pálidos. Su complexión era lo que todo hombre buscaba, pero su aura era de alguien amable. Aunque también miserable.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Él estaba más ocupado mirando la vista fuera de ese salón. En cualquier momento caería el atardecer. Con sus brazos apoyados en el balcón, dándole la espalada a todo.

"Es una pena." Él no dijo nada. Sakura continuó. "Es una pena, ella pudo haber sido una excelente novia." Sasuke giró su rostro, mirando al de ella. Levantó una ceja sin comprender realmente lo que ella le decía. "Escuché que tú habías sido una primera opción."

Él sólo frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Los Hyuga era una familia muy rica, y siempre habían competido con la familia de Sasuke. Y a pesar de esto, se había hablado de una posible unión. La primogénita de la familia con alguno de los hijos de la familia principal Uchiha.

Itachi recién había presentado a su novia como prometida, por lo que Sasuke era el único que la prestigiosa familia aceptaría.

De haber tenido libertad y opinión, Sasuke le habría rechazado. Pero no la tenía.

.

..

* * *

Los reviews son mu bien recibidos, :)


	4. Trois

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: Oh, Dios, yo creí que ya había actualizado esta historia :B okay, en cuanto reciba algún comentario de este capítulo, subiré otro más ;)

* * *

 **Trois**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De haber tenido libertad y opinión, Sasuke le habría rechazado. Pero no la tenía.

Fue una fortuna que su padre no aceptara tal oferta. Por muchos beneficios que aquel compromiso con los Hyuga pudiera traer, el orgullo era mayor.

"Ese podrías ser tú." Sakura señaló con su copa hacia donde la 'feliz' pareja estaba. Sasuke sólo tomó un trago de su bebida.

"Y en un tiempo, esa serás tú."

 _Serás._ Estaban seguros. Porque no cabría un 'podría, un quizá'

Sakura sólo entrecerró un poco los ojos, como visualizando sus palabras, ya que no cabía una negación.

"Has pensado que- oh, no." Ella misma cortó lo que decía. A veces se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

Él sólo entrecerró lo ojos, se acercó un poco más a ella, urgiéndole a terminar lo que iba a decir. Resignada, y con un hilo de voz, comenzó de nuevo.

"Alguna vez has pensado en que esos podríamos ser nosotros. Los dos juntos."

Reparó para pensar esa pregunta, pero no pudo contestar. ¿Acaso importaba fantasear? ¿Podrían cambiar la situación?

Al ver que él no respondía, Sakura volvió a mirar hacia dentro del salón.

* * *

"¿Sabes? Si ese hubieras sido tú el día de hoy," Dijo, después de un rato. "Yo te habría dado un presente."

"¿Oh?" Fue curiosidad lo que le hizo encararla por completo. El tono de su voz sonaba divertido. "¿Qué clase de presente?"

Ella frunció un poco la boca, como meditando, mientras una mano la tenía en su cintura y la otra en su barbilla.

"Hum…"miró hacia los invitados, luego hacia él por completo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza. "Hum… ¡oh!, lo tengo."

Él sólo la miraba expectante. Con una sonrisilla se acercó, Sasuke ahora estaba recargado contra el balcón.

"Sí esta hubiera sido tu fiesta de compromiso, mi deber como amiga sería darte un regalo con mucho significado."

Que más sino, y colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho, se inclinó hacia él. Al ver, al sentir que sus labios se estaban tocando, ambos cerraron los ojos. El beso era pausado, inseguro de lo que estaban haciendo.

No había calor, no había una corriente eléctrica o alguna urgencia. Sólo era suave, un poco pegajoso debido al labial de ella, y la presión del tacto era ligero. No duró mucho, tan sólo unos cuantos movimientos, unos cuantos latidos. Y cuando él sentía que ella se apartaba, abrió los ojos. Ella ya lo miraba, su expresión era difícil de entender, como si recién observara algo que nunca había visto, aun así no era una profunda sorpresa o shock por lo que había hecho.

Ella aún tenía sus manos sobre su pecho. Sakura podía sentir sus latidos. Porque a pesar de lo que habían hecho su corazón no se había acelerado, su respiración no se había cortado o despertado algo. Él le miraba sin expresión alguna, como si no hubieran hecho nada.

Si le había disgustado lo que hizo, en ningún momento lo mostró. Y cuando la mano de él acarició la mejilla de ella, con su pulgar sobre su labio inferior, supo que ese beso no había sido insignificante.

.

.

.

* * *

Me gusta este cap ;) sasusaku kiss kiss :*


	5. Quatre

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

* * *

 **Quatre**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No eran novios, no había la necesidad de una relación que no podría ser. No, mientras vivieran a la sombra de sus familias. Sabiendo, que debían de estar con alguien más, y que el _'tal vez'_ de ellos, era limitado.

Y a pesar de esas restricciones, cuando pasaban el rato juntos era algo tranquilo. El poder compartir tiempo con alguien a quien le tienes afecto era agradable. Más si la persona comprende lo que estás viviendo.

Lo de ellos era algo íntimo, sin nombre, sin clasificación.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en escapar?" Levantó la vista de su libro. Ella estaba recostada en su cama, Sasuke sentado en un sofá.

"¿Huir de casa?" Sakura era… extravagante. Cuando estaba aburrida, solía preguntar lo más extraño, o hacía comentarios peculiares.

"No. Escapar de la realidad. De quien eres. Probar el anonimato y libertad."

Sí. Lo había hecho, cuando era niño y sentía que sus padres no le prestaban la suficiente atención.

"No es algo de querer o no." Él volvió su vista hacia su lectura. Ella se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia él, hasta estar sentada varios centímetros cerca de él.

"¿Debería dejar mis sueños?" Y ese tipo de comentarios molestaban a Sasuke.

"Deberías no aferrarte a ellos, más temprano que tarde tendrás que afrontar la realidad."

Él comprendía que ella no tuviera el rigor de provenir de una familia con historia como la de él, que no creció con las mismas imposiciones que él, aun así… era molesto el escuchar sus fantasías sobre una vida normal. No podía. _No podían_. No era la vida de ellos.

"No quiero casarme con alguien por obligación." Comentó en voz queda. Sasuke la miró enseguida. Frunció el ceño ante la duda. Ella se escuchaba miserable. Pocas eran las ocasiones en que ella usaba ese tono.

"¿Sakura?" Ella le miró a la cara, pero sus ojos se rehusaban a toparse con los de él.

"Comenzare a conocer personas 'aceptables' para el matrimonio."

Citas matrimoniales.

El sentir una pesadez en sus hombros era porque una amiga debía enfrentar lo mismo que él. No había más razón que esa, trataba de convencerse. Y cuando le tomó la mano, fue para hacerle sentir el apoyo, o al menos empatía de su parte. El que aplicara demasiada fuerza en ese gesto, tenía más que ver con el hecho de que no quería que le fuera arrebatada de él.

No era amor, no porque se negaran a él, sino porque no habían pensado en clasificar _esto_ , que eran ellos.

De igual manera, no tendrían oportunidad. Ya no.

* * *

Cuando era niño, Sasuke solía creer que en su casa sólo había ojos para su hermano mayor. Mucho su madre le había insistido que se les amaba por igual, que si su hermano tenía mayor atención de su padre, era debido a todas las expectativas que había en él como primer hijo. Sasuke no podía odiar a su hermano, su padre o su madre. Y aunque se sintió solo por un tiempo, ahora comprendía lo que le decían. En cierta manera agradecía no cargar con lo mismo que su hermano, pero eso no hacía menos molesto tener que vivir detrás de su sombra.

Aceptaba cualquiera oportunidad de que su padre lo notara. Él no pedía un escape de su vida, o que esta fuera diferente, solamente ansiaba el reconocimiento de su familia. Por eso, había aceptado el ir a citas de matrimonio. Tenía más libertad en escoger y tomarse el tiempo, no había prisa, y aunque no había seleccionado a alguien como su compañera de vida, sabía que esta debía de ser aquella que más beneficios le brindara a su familia. Y estaba agradecido que la lista de aquellas jóvenes que eran 'posibles candidatas' el nombre de Sakura no estuviera en ella.


	6. Cinq

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: edición y corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **Cinq**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tenía razón en cuanto su casa. Él, que siempre había vivido ahí, sabía que el lugar, mansión, era una con historia, siempre perteneciente a la rama principal de su familia, pero en ocasiones sólo era eso, una simple casa. Nunca le había llamado hogar.

Cuando tenía tiempo libre se encerraba en el salón de música del segundo piso y tocaba el piano, justo como ahora. No era algo que le encantara hacer, poco común, en realidad, pero tampoco le disgustaba. Lo hacía más por costumbre, pero hoy era diferente. Tocaba frenéticamente. Su hermano, que había entrado sin ser notado, le miraba. A sus ojos, su pequeño hermano no era consciente de las emociones que dejaba a relucir mientras ejecutaba una pieza en el instrumento. No había armonía, sólo sentimientos muy fuertes. Él podía escucharlo, dolor, confusión, furia, frustración. Algo que Sasuke nunca demostraba en público.

Itachi nunca lo interrumpió, dejó que terminara de tocar cualquier interpretación que su mente y corazón proyectaba. Cuando el silencio retomó su estadía en ese cuarto, y sólo la respiración acompasada de su hermano menor se escuchaba, él habló,

"Tienes visitas." Sasuke no respondió, sólo se concentró en inhalar y exhalar aire. Su mente estaba hecha un caos, no debía dejar que nadie- "está en tu habitación, como de costumbre."

Fue inconsciente, se levantó muy rápido, logrando que el banquillo en el que estaba sentado rechinara de manera horrible contra el azulejo. No tenía duda de quien se refería su hermano, nadie más iba a su habitación, aun así, tenía una inquietud.

"Acaso ella me escuchó…"

"La encontré sentada en la sala principal, yo mismo le pedí te esperara en tu habitación."

"¿Ella escuchó?" repitió.

Itachi suspiró un poco, su hermano era tan intenso.

"Sí." Que más quisiera él que darle un poco de paz, aunque fuera mintiéndole, pero Sasuke no era ingenuo, toda su vida en esa casa, sabía que si tocaba a un volumen muy alto, se lograría escuchar hasta la sala.

Sin decir nada, su hermano salió de aquel cuarto, sin mover la vista del frente, recuperando la indiferencia como mascara predilecta. Itachi sólo se recargó contra la puerta, mirando el piano que su hermano había estado usando hace unos momentos. No necesitaba preguntar para saber el motivo que le había afectado. Él, como primer hijo, era informado de todo antes que su hermano, y más aún, cuando su padre tomaba una decisión que involucraba a Sasuke. Itachi quería a su hermano, no había nadie más importante que él, y a pesar de que por toda su vida había tratado de ayudarle a encontrar su propio camino y que fuera libre, Sasuke se empeñaba a vivir así, como la vida le había dispuesto. En esta ocasión, y a pesar de que Itachi quisiera ayudarle, no debía entrometerse, esto era pura decisión de Sasuke, y debía elegir bien la acción a tomar, porque sabía que su felicidad dependía de ello. Pero no quería hacer mucha ilusión, pues ya no sólo era cuestión de Sasuke, sino de la chica que siempre estaba con él. Haruno Sakura, aquella chiquilla ambiciosa y tan comprometida con su futuro.

Ya no había elección. Cualquier decisión que ambos tomaran, lastimaría al otro.


	7. Six

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: Corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **Six**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se molestó en tocar la puerta como aviso de que entraría, era su habitación después de todo. Sólo trató de regularizar su respiración y no mostrar absolutamente nada en su rostro. No debía de- ¿pero y si ella ya sabía? ¿Era por eso que estaba ahí? Sasuke no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para calmarse y pensar en que haría. En cuanto su padre le informó de los nuevos planes que tenía en mente, Sasuke sólo sintió que el piso de desquebrajaba y perdía equilibro. Tantas emociones le golpearon a la vez, que no supo reaccionar. Sólo asintió, y pidió tiempo para pensar. Ambos sabían que no había mucho que elegir. Sí, o no.

En cuanto estuvo fuera del despacho de su padre, se apresuró al cuarto más alejado. Notando que era el salón de música, sólo se dejó llevar hasta el piano, era el favorito de su madre. Acarició la superficie, luego las teclas… y todos los pensamientos le asaltaron. Habría golpeado el instrumento, pero se abstuvo. Tomó asiento y tocó cualquier cosa. Lo que sea que le quitara el tormento que sentía dentro de sí. No había sido consiente de nada ni de nadie. Era su derecho, no pensar en nada y sólo desahogarse.

Creía que parte de lo que sentía se había ido, pero ahora que abría la puerta y la veía a ella, recostada en su cama, mirando a un viejo álbum de fotos, las emociones regresaron a él.

 _No es justo,_ pensó con amargura. _Por qué tenemos que-_ apretó la mandíbula, y cerró sus manos en puños. Quería romper cualquier cosa, tomarla a ella de los brazos y gritarle, o pedirle perdón.

 _No es justo,_ volvió a pensar. _¿Por qué debo de…?_

"¿Te encuentras bien?". No le respondió. Temía que su voz le delatara. "Tu hermano me dijo que estabas hablando con tu padre, y que debía esperarte aquí." Nada. "Lo cual es extraño, porque sé que eras tú el que tocaba el piano, lo curioso aquí es, ¿Por qué mentir?" Seguía son levantar la mirada. ¿Qué sabía ella en realidad?, no es como si de verdad le conociera, como si supiera que algo estaba mal con él sólo por la manera en que tocaba el piano.

"Sasuke."

Podía escuchar, el tenue y melancólico sonido del piano. Como gotas cayendo, suave… triste. Ver a Sakura, recostada en su cama, como costumbre, ajena a los estragos que su mente tenía. Recordaba las palabras de su padre, como le mencionaba que tenía un nuevo prospecto para matrimonio, y que no era necesario una cita previa para conocerse. Sólo le dio la carpeta con la información de la chica. Recién cumplida veinte. Estudiante universitaria, familia en ascenso. Bonita y lista. Si Sasuke decía que sí, estaría aprobada. Si su respuesta era no, estaba bien, pero no habría vuelta atrás.

Por primera vez sentía una soga atada a su cuello. Sentía ahogarse dentro de un reloj de arena. Nunca había sentido tal desesperación, maldiciendo la vida que tenía, recordó una pregunta que Sakura le hizo hace tiempo.

 _"¿Alguna vez has pensado en escapar? Escapar de la realidad. De quien eres. Probar el anonimato y libertad."_

¿Qué le contestó? ¿No? Seguramente fue algo sin verdadera reflexión, debe ser porque en aquel entonces no le había cruzado por la mente esta situación. Pero recordaba su cara de tristeza cuando le dijo,

 _"No quiero casarme con alguien por obligación."_

.

Sasuke tampoco quería. No quería casarse por obligación. No quería que ella se casara por obligación.

Tragó fuerte, cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de encaminarse hasta ella. Ya no le prestaba atención al álbum, hacía rato que le miraba, aun recostada en su cama.

"Levántate." Le dijo cuando estuvo cerca.

"No. Es muy cómoda."

"Sakura."

"Amo tu cama, Sasuke-kun. Podría dormir en ella para siempre."

Vaya si ese comentario no alteró a Sasuke, aunque no de manera física, sino emocional. Le sacó un poco de sí los pensamientos que ese comentario le dio. Si no actuaba rápido, pronto esa cama sería usada para algo más que dormir. Irritado ante la actitud infantil de ella, aun de pie, apoyó una rodilla en la cama, mientras la otra se clavaba cerca de las piernas de ella. Con ambas manos posicionadas a ambos lados de su cara, sostuvo su peso. Su cuerpo sobre el de ella, separados por centímetros, al fin se veían a la cara. Si Sasuke quisiera, podría estar sobre ella, reposar su cuerpo encima del de ella. A primera vista, podrían aparentar una pareja a punto de comenzar un acto íntimo. Pero sus rostros… demostraban lo contrario. Sakura estaba sorprendida por la acción de Sasuke, y sobre todo por lo que veía en sus ojos; enojo.

Con valentía y confianza, aun confusa, levantó su mano, y acarició la mejilla del chico. Prefirió no comentar nada, esperaría a que él dijera lo que quería. Estuvieron callado unos minutos, hasta que él fue inclinando y bajando su cuerpo, poco a poco. Se recostó sobre ella, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro. _Uno. Dos. Tres._ Latidos. _Cuatro, cinco, seis…_ el aroma de la chica debajo de él. _Siete, ocho…_ los movimientos de su delicada mano sobre su cabello. _Nueve, diez…_ los minutos que tardo mirando sus ojos. Le gustaban. Eran de un verde que no podía identificar. No eran esmeraldas, ni pálidos.

"Discutí con mis padres. Ellos… ellos quieren que comience con las entrevistas de matrimonio. Ni siquiera vi las carpetas que me dieron, sólo me disculpé y retiré. No quería causarte algún problema."

Si supiera. Chica tonta.

"Tendrás que verlas." No quería, no quería que ella viera eso.

"Hoy no."

"Hn…"

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hm?" Veía en sus ojos, ella iba a preguntarle porque ha estado tan alterado. Creyó que cuando su boca se abrió un poco, era porque iba a formular una pregunta, en su lugar, movió su rostro en un ángulo donde sus labios pudieran tocarse.

El sonido que producían sus labios era húmedo. El tacto, la sensación, de ambos labios chocando lentamente, sensualmente sobre el otro. El suave y lento, un disfrute. Y sólo cuando un suspiro escapó de sus labios, Sasuke se apartó. Retomando su posición inicial, apoyándose con sus manos, le miró. ¿Qué buscaba? Sakura se preguntaba, y más que eso, ¿que encontró? Pues en sus ojos vio una resolución.

"He hablado con mi padre hoy. Y no es una orden como tal, pero me ha dicho que tiene una candidata adecuada. Me dijo que… que no era necesario planear una cita previa, que bastaba con decir sí, y se aseguraría de-" tragó "-se aseguraría de formalizar mi compromiso antes de la boda de Itachi.

Ella aferró sus manos a sus hombros, mostrando con sus manos lo que no podía decir verbalmente.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

NA: Estoy fangirleando (¿esa palabra existe?) porque recibí un comentario... tengo una cuenta en otra plataforma, y ahí siempre recibo un comentario.. pero esta historia no esta siendo muy leída, así que me deprime... ¡pero! esta historia me gusta, me gusta como esta yendo y la idea general, por lo que continuo publicándola, (es mi bebé, después de todo) y seguiré haciéndolo...

Lamento los caps cortos, tengo que trabajar en eso :/ y... creo que hasta la próxima semana vuelvo a actualizar esta historia... sólo que recibí un review aquí, y me emocione ¡yay! :D


	8. Sept

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: Corrección se hará después. Tengo una muy buena excusa para no haber actualizado esta historia.

* * *

 **Sept**

* * *

 **.**

"He hablado con mi padre hoy. Y no es una orden como tal, pero me ha dicho que tiene una candidata adecuada. Me dijo que… que no era necesario planear una cita previa, que bastaba con decir sí, y se aseguraría de-" tragó "- se aseguraría de formalizar mi compromiso antes de la boda de Itachi.

Ella aferró sus manos a sus hombros, mostrando con sus manos lo que no podía decir verbalmente.

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo. No le preguntó de quien se trataba, o lo que él había respondido a su padre. Pero por todo su comportamiento, podía saber la respuesta. "Oh…" volvió a decir.

Las tontas ilusiones que había ignorado sobre ella y Sasuke, qué ya de por si eran impensables, ahora sentía pena por ellas. Ya no podría estar como en ese momento, ella no debería hacer esto más. A menos que planearan ser infieles a sus parejas desde antes.

¿Por qué era tan ridículo? Dejarlos equivocarse y experimentar.

Porque era tan difícil hablar.

Callar y aceptar es lo que le han enseñado.

Lo que le despertó de su estupor fue la boca de Sasuke. Respingó, al sentir su cálido aliento contra su cuello. ¿En qué momento Sasuke había acercado su boca a sus hombros? Sakura jadeó. Sasuke estaba lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello. Podía sentirlo succionando sobre su piel. La sola idea de tenerlo así, haciéndole esto y más... le provocaba la piel de gallina. Pero la sensación, saber como sus mejillas se acaloraban... cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los muslos. Prohibió el pensar sobre la sensación incomoda entre sus piernas. Sólo apretó sus hombros, retirándolo de su cuello. Volvieron a mirarse, y ella reclamó sus labios otra vez.

.

El autocontrol era necesario para alguien de su clase. Restringir impulsos y acatar reglas era necesario. No había sido tan difícil detenerse ante las acciones que estaban llevando a cabo en su cama. Habían sido, más que nada, un desahogo de emociones… hubo placer, deseo, pero sólo eso. No debía pasar nada más que eso. Sasuke no había planeado besarla para iniciar con un acto de mayor intimidad. Necesitaba calmar su alma. Y Sakura era la mejor solución. Ella no preguntó nada, y él tampoco, pues ella había sido quien dio el primer beso, pero eso era algo a lo que Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado. A sus besos esporádicos y curiosos. Como si fueran un abrazo, no más que eso.

No debían de ser más que eso.

.

Hombro contra hombro, seguían recostados. Sakura miraba la cara de Sasuke, grabando cada parte de este. Sasuke por su parte, se encontraba más concentrado en mirar los movimientos de sus dedos. Sosteniendo la mano de ella, más delicada y pequeña, acariciaba su dedo anular, con movimientos llevados de arriba hacia abajo, lento. En su mente, Sasuke veía un anillo en dicho dedo, más no comentó nada.

"Sakura."

"¿Hum?" Él levantó la mirada, atrayendo la suya. "¿Me darías un presente?" Ella parpadeó, confusa al principio, pero luego recordó. Sonrió tenuemente.

"Aun no es tu fiesta de compromiso." Sin soltar su mano, Sasuke se levantó un poco, apoyando el peso en su codo, y le miró expectante y serio.

"Bien, de que-"

"Vayámonos."

.

.

.

* * *

Oow! creo que fue lindo.

Okay, mi gran excusa es... la inspiración se había ido. Como he mencionado, a mi no me gusta publicar algo si no lo tengo terminado, o al menos tener el 50% listo, pero esta historia.. de verdad que me gusta, y quería compartirla cuanto antes. Tengo un par de capítulos más, pero no había podido avanzar, me estanqué. TnT Afortunadamente estoy saliendo de ese bloqueo, y estoy retomando el borrador.

Agradezco, infinitamente el review que recién recibí, fue hermoso. Ahora que sean vacaciones, estaré más al corriente, gracias por ser pacientes y apoyarme. Gracias.


	9. Huit

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: Heeh.. holu?

* * *

 **Huit**

* * *

"Vayámonos." Repitió, y a pesar de que le había escuchado claramente la primera vez que dijo eso, Sakura aun no entendía.

"¿Salir… de tu casa…?"

Exasperado, se levantó, sentándose en la cama, soltando su mano en el proceso. Sakura resintió el frío que sintió al no tener la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya. Imitándolo, se levantó de la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco hacia él, tratando de verlo a la cara.

"¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho tu padre?"

Sí, ellos eran 'amigos' pero no los típicos que compartían todos los secretos e intimidades, ni tampoco eran amigos con derechos. Sí, había besos, alguna caricia, pero estas eran nacidas de un momento de debilidad, intimidad… más con el propósito de darse amor, pero no algo sexual… era muy difícil entender que eran ellos en realidad, y muy doloroso aceptar lo que no podrían ser. Sakura tenía poco años tratando a este chico, y no sabía realmente todo sobre él, no su pasado, al menos. Ellos se limitaban a hacerse compañía, a compartir algún consuelo y simplemente a estar ahí para el otro. Pero no era honestos, o al menos, no hablaban lo que había dentro de ellos. Aun así, Sakura sabía que muy pocas cosas lograban alterar a Sasuke, la principal siempre era su padre.

Y desde que llego a esa casa y escuchó el desenfrenado piano, supo que algo no iba bien. Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke le recibió, y con una sonrisa amable conversaron un poco, mera cortesía, luego, le pidió subiera al cuarto de Sasuke, que le esperara. Y sabía que era de mala educación espiar, pero en lugar de caminar todo el pasillo hacia el cuarto que ya conocía muy bien, decidió desviarse, y echó un vistazo al salón de música. Abrió lento la puerta, sólo para devisar a la persona dentro, en cuanto le miró, cerró tras de sí y se encaminó a la recamara en la que en ese momento estaban. Fue extraño, ver a Sasuke así de… expresivo. Pero la mayor incógnita era… ¿Por qué estaba así?

Llegó, estuvo de pie unos instantes, sin mirar a nada realmente, confundida, tomó lo primero que vio en el estante de libros y se recostó en la cama. Sus ojos contemplaban las imágenes, fotos, pero su mente estaba en el salón de música. Sentía los latidos de su corazón, exasperados. Un sentimiento, del tipo que te dice que algo está mal, que algo va a suceder…

Dicho sentimiento regresó cuando Sasuke entró. Y conforme él se tranquilizaba, o usaban su masacrara de indiferencia, Sakura pensó que tal vez, lo que sea que lo puso así, era algo sin importancia.

No lo era. Su beso, su contacto físico… le decía a ella que él necesitaba consuelo. _Sasuke, ¿Qué te tiene así?_ Pensaba, mientras los labios de él estaban en su cuello.

Sakura no era alguien excepcional, no sabía que decir o hacer para consolarlo, se sentía una inútil. Impotencia le rodeaba, más cuando él soltó esa petición.

 _¿Irse? ¿Qué sucede para que Sasuke quiera irse?_

"Mi padre ha escogido, pero yo… no quiero casarme con esa persona." dijo, por fin. Su voz contenida de enojo, y otro sentimiento... ¿aflicción? ¿Era disculpa lo que veía Sakura en sus ojos? "y… no quiero que tú también te cases con quien tu familia no pueda negar."

Sakura sentía un nudo en el estómago, su corazón martillaba muy rápido contra su pecho. De un momento a otro, su pulso se aceleró.

Era real. Sasuke no estaba jugando. _Él de verdad…_

"¿Irnos a dónde?"

"No importa. Sólo vayámonos lejos, donde no puedan encontrarnos." Le observó, y por primera vez, Sakura miró desesperación en sus ojos.

No quería verlo así. Y sabía que era una idea peligrosa. Ella misma fantaseaba con eso, pero nunca imaginó realizarlo. Había aceptado el hacer lo que su familia esperaba. Era la única hija, metas, sueños y sacrificios habían sido hechos por ella, y ahora-

"Sakura."

-ahora, con una simple palabra, pero con una intensa mirada, ella estaba tentada en aventar todo y arriesgarse por este chico. Tomó su mano, y de inmediato sintió como Sasuke la apretaba con fuerza. Con su mirada puesta en sus manos, ella contempló. Estaba tan absorta en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en lo que estaba en juego, que no miró el manojo de emociones en el rostro de Sasuke; ira, culpabilidad y miedo.

.

.

* * *

Mucho tiempo desde que actualice Paris, eh... y lo hice porque aun no terminó LMLY, y porque se me han ocurrido más ideas para otros fics.. pero el SSM me ha dejado con flojera... :v


	10. Neuf

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

* * *

 **Neuf**

* * *

.

Estaba tan absorta en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en lo que estaba en juego, que no miró el manojo de emociones en el rostro de Sasuke; ira, culpabilidad y miedo.

.

No sabía que harían, y temía a preguntarle. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. Todo el mundo lo decía… Sasuke tenía un buen futuro, su familia estaba sana, tomaba al mundo cada día más. Mientras ella… ella era lista, con la capacidad de hacer y ser lo que fuera a base de sus propios méritos.

Sasuke y Sakura. Podrían tenerlo todo.

"Nos iremos tan lejos, donde no puedan obligaros,"

Esto no era la promesa de la felicidad.

* * *

Ellos no habían decidió escapar para así tener una relación. No, Sakura sabía que Sasuke le pedía irse porque ella era alguien... _importante_ , ¿cierto? Tal vez no había un idilio trágico tras todo esto, mucho menos romántico. Sólo… dos personas sintiéndose acorraladas. Pero quizá más adelante, con la mente despejada y las presiones fuera, tal vez luego podrían comenzar algo más que simples besos de aprecio y caricias de apoyo.

Ahora, ellos- no, ella, debía decidir. Las consecuencias serían enormes, eso era claro, lo sabía.

Pero si por alguien debía ir al infierno, sería por él.

Y aun así, con una resolución cada vez más grande y el corazón en su mano, a pesar de la noble intención de salir de esta jaula de oro, de brindarle a él el aire fresco de la libertas, a pesar de esto, había una pequeña parte de ella que deseaba algo de verdad ocurriera entre ellos.

Sakura era sincera consigo misma, con el anhelo que en su ser ha había por Sasuke.

Besarse, lo habían hecho contadas veces, pero nunca por motivos físicos o amorosos, no eran amantes, apenas si eran amigos.

Pero ahora, ahora había una posibilidad minúscula. ¿Se arriesgarían?

* * *

Aunque su resolución se estableció, su mente y su cuerpo no le permitían reaccionar tal cual.

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, sentía un frío en el estómago. La clase de sensación de culpabilidad, de que sabes que has hecho mal y esperas que tus padres se enteren para darte castigo.

 _¿A dónde iremos?_ Se preguntaba. ¿Podrían realmente llegar tan lejos? ¿Qué harían sus padres al saber lo que iban a hacer?

Tantas dudas y miedos le estaban comiendo por dentro. Tal vez si le decía a Sasuke que pensaran mejor las cosas, o quizá esperar un poco-

Sasuke regresó a la habitación. Sólo unos minutos había salido, momentos eternos para Sakura estar dividida, aterrada e ilusionada. Ella no sabía a dónde había ido él, sólo le veía, con movimientos demasiado controlados, ya no mostraba esos sentimientos que ella vio ante su plan.

Se sentía un poco perdida, ver que él pasaba por su cuarto, de un lugar a otro, buscando entre cajones, tomando una mochila y metiendo ropa en ella. Verlo de un lugar a otro le provocaba mareo.

"Sakura." Estaba frente a ella, se veía un poco preocupado. ¿Y si ella cambiaba de opinión?

No debía permitido. Ambos tenían que salir de ahí, si Sakura se enteraba del verdadero motivo por el que él se quería ir- no. Sasuke impediría eso. Sakura jamás debe saber su verdadero motivo.

"Tenemos que salir ahora." Le tomó por los hombros, y miró directamente en sus ojos, tratando de erradicar sus dudas y confusiones, le miró largo e intensamente. Si ella veía suplica y desesperación en sus ojos oscuros, no lo iba a negar. Era como ser despojada de todo mal, y ser abrazada por la seguridad.

Sus brazos siempre fuertes pero delicados con ella, le rodearon. Sasuke la estrechó hacía él, demasiado apretado, demasiado desesperado, no quería que ella le dejara solo. No en esto. Y sobre todo, no quería que ella sufriera. No por él.

"Por favor, acompáñame, no quiero que te quedes." Le susurró. Más que el tono, fue la emoción que ella detectó en él; había miedo en su voz, y eso fue suficiente para que Sakura, de una vez por todas, abandonara sus propios temores y aceptara.

Le regresó el abrazo, igual de fuerte, igual de desesperado.

Ese fue el primer y verdadero, contacto íntimo que ambos compartieron.

Era una promesa. Era más fuerte que ninguna otra y con más emociones que unos simples roces de labios.

"¿A dónde iremos?" su voz, casi imperceptible contra su hombro, ojos fuertemente cerrados y concentrándose sólo en la respiración de él.

"No te preocupes por eso," su boca en su cabello, su mirada perdida, pero su mente trabajando en la situación.

Sakura no volvió a insistir, simplemente sintió como su cuerpo dejaba caer el peso de su deber, resignando todo por la persona en sus brazos.

Y fue así, como la adrenalina les abandonó a ambos, el silencio se instaló, y el calor de sus cuerpos les brindo somnolencia. Lo que había sido pensado como un breve descanso en la cama, se presentó como su único momento de paz. Recostados en la cama que hace unos momentos habían usado para besarse y desahogarse, Sasuke y Sakura mantenían su abrazo. Sus cuerpos encontrándose, sus brazos acercándolos. Las manos de él eran constantes en los suaves subir y bajar por la espalda de ella, mientras que las manos de Sakura se mantenían firmes en la camisa de él, queriendo acercarlo, deseando estar así por siempre y nunca tener que alejarse.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, o si alguien había entrado y los había visto de esa manera, pero cuando Sakura despertó, aun sintiéndose abrazada por Sasuke, parpadeando para despejar el letargo, tratando de distinguir los rasgos de Sasuke entre la oscuridad del cuarto. Su faz era tranquila, sus labios entre abiertos y corazón bajo la palma de su mano.

Si así es como le vería de ahora en adelante, valdría todo.

Y como si leyera su mente, los brazos de él se cerraron más entre la figura de ella, atrayéndola más contra él.

"¿Estás despierto?" susurró quedamente.

"Desde hace un rato."

"Lamento haberme quedado dormida." Ella sintió el leve movimiento de sus hombros, como muda respuesta.

"Descansa," su mano en su cabeza, haciéndola enterrar su cara entre la base del cuello de él y su pecho. "En un par de horas partiremos."

Ignorando la inquietud en lo profundo de su estómago, Sakura cerró los ojos y se entregó a él otra vez.

* * *

.

NA: Holu. La verdad, iba a dejar esa historia en hiatus, y nada tiene que ver con votos o reviews, simplemente... no sabía como avanzar. ¿peor que eso? no había tomado el documento, hasta que ayer dije ALV, vamos a escribir. y pum! agregué mas texto y quiero continuar. No me voy a estancar con una linea dramática, escribiré lo que quiero leer, no lo que espero que a los demás les guste. así que, de inmediato digo; lo siento, lo siento si la historia no cumple sus expectativas, lamento todo el relleno que he estado poniendo, y el que aun pondré en el próximo, pero en dos capítulos, ya comienza la locura adolescente.


	11. Dix

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

* * *

 **Dix**

* * *

Esto era demasiado. ¿Cuantas veces en el día había perdido los estribos? Había tenido miedo, enojo, había sido tan vulnerable el día de hoy, y la desconfianza había sido la emoción más frecuente. _No debió dejar que ella fuera a su casa_. Debió entrar con ella, temía que al estar esperándola afuera, en su coche, y ella decidiera no salir más. Maldición, debió convencerla de que no necesitaba ropa o cualquier cosa, pero su pasaporte y papeles oficiales…

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar, miró el identificador y contestó.

"¿Estás seguro?" ni si quiera un saludó, siempre directo.

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos instantes, luego, "Estoy esperando a Sakura."

"Qué vas a hacer si ella-"

"Ella vendrá. Iremos de inmediato, por favor, ten todo-"

"Sí, sí… ten mucho cuidado, ottoto."

* * *

Decir que tenía miedo era poco. Sentía que en cuanto sus padres le vieran, sabrían que algo andaba mal. Por eso, sin siquiera detenerse a que alguien supiera lo que estaba pasando, corrió hasta su habitación. Mucha ayuda era que era pasada de media noche, que sus padres debían estar descansando o fuera de casa.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, hizo exactamente lo que Sasuke le dijo; tomar dinero, pasaporte, un poco de ropa, objetos básicos. Sus manos temblaban y sentía que sudaba frío. Sentía el mareo regresar.

Se sentó en lo primero que pudo, en este caso, su cama. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración, cerró los ojos y contó hasta 20.

Tal vez debió decirle a Sasuke que entrara con ella, estaba temiendo echarse para atrás con esto.

Cuando la presión y el miedo eran demasiado, cuando casi creyó que había tomado otra decisión, observó algo en su escritorio. Lo miró con detenimiento, se acercó hasta ahí. Era la carpeta que su padre le había dado esa mañana, el nombre con las personas, hombres, que ella debía de conocer. ¿Y si el nombre de la persona con la que sus padres quieren casarla está ahí? ¿Y si su padre estaba a punto de decirle que ya había escogido a alguien para ella, al igual que el padre de Sasuke?

Miró la carpeta, sin abrirla ni leer los nombres que contenía.

Hace mucho se había resignado a no escoger que ser, que hacer y con quien estar. Hace mucho prefirió ignorar la fantasía de qué tal vez ella y Sasuke...

Y estaba bien. Eso es lo que sus padres esperaban, era lo mejor. Y ella habría aceptado un matrimonio arreglado, y seguro hubiera sido uno tranquilo, se hubiera llevando bien con esa persona, aunque no le quisiera, y aunque pensara en alguien más...

Sasuke. Sasuke estaría en la misma posición. Con una mujer que no sería ella. Con una familia que no sería de ambos. Y Sakura se había resignado a eso.

Pero ahora, era _él_ quien le estaba dando una salida. Le estaba diciendo que él no quería eso, y le pedía a ella que le acompañará. ¿Eso quería decir que su tonta fantasía romántica y egoísta podría, aunque sea por unos instantes, ser?

Aún sentía desasosiego. El qué dirán, el qué sucederá. Pero con determinación, sin temblar más, tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación. Sin dejar sospechas, sin dejar siquiera una nota, dejando sólo su miedo y frustraciones.

Será algo nuevo, algo diferente.

.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke le dijo, ' _vayámonos'_ , su mente creó toda una película de drama. Escaparse, tener que esconderse y tener que conseguir en que irse(a donde sea que iban) de la manera más incógnita posible. Pero nunca, jamás le cruzó por la cabeza que se iba a subir al carro privado de la familia de Sasuke, y mucho menos que serían escoltados por sus propios guardaespaldas hasta el aeropuerto. Era una situación irreal, pero aun así su corazón latía a mil por hora, esperando que su padre, o el padre de Sasuke parecieran y les llevaran a rastras.

Miraba a Sasuke, quien lucía indiferente a la situación. Sakura desearía tener esos nervios, porque empezaba a sentirse mal, enserio.

Sasuke sabía eso, pues pasó su brazo sobre su espalda, como si le empujara, pero el contacto era una muestra de apoyo. No logró desaparecer el dolor físico que sus nervios y miedos había creado todo ese día, pero consiguió apaciguarle hasta que subieron al avión.

No sabía a donde iban. En ningún momento se dio cuenta de cuándo o como él chico compró esos boletos.

Ella inhaló y exhaló profundamente cuando por fin estuvo sentada en su asiento. Ni siquiera miraba a Sasuke, a nada en particular, la verdad. Sólo a la ventanilla, esperando en cualquier momento que sus mayores miedos aparecieran. No fue hasta que el avión iba muchos metros sobre el cielo y que lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad de la noche, que la chica sintió como un gran peso de sus hombros de iba. Con cada minuto, sentía que algo iba cayendo de ella, no algo físico, sino mental. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más suave y pausada, sus ojos ya no se veían forzados a no soltar llanto, ya no apretaba los puños ni estaba rígida. Su corazón se fue calmando.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hecho, de que ya no había vuelta atrás, y de que lo había logrado, _lo habían logrado…_

Se sintió libre. No sabía que estaba gimoteando, sus lágrimas se resbalaban silenciosamente por su cara, y fue hasta que sintió la mano fría de Sasuke en su mejilla, que su mente proceso que había empezado a llorar.

Tomó su mano con la suya, incrédula de que lo habían hecho. Seguro que sus familias los buscarían e rían por ellos, pero ella y Sasuke, ya lo habían hecho. _Escapado_. Y aunque vayan por ellos, así los casen con alguien más, los encierren, no les podrán quitar esto.

En un vuelo de trece horas, Sakura era consolada por Sasuke, aunque la verdad, era él quien se aferraba a ella.

.

.

* * *

Relleno-chan, trae consigo, un capítulo más. :)


	12. Onze

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Para quien ya lo veía venir, un aplauso (¿o una disculpa?)

* * *

 **Onze**

* * *

 ** _¿Podría la vida ser más irónica?_** Sasuke se preguntaba con amarga y falsa diversión. Lo cierto era que él no había estado tan calmado desde que se enteró. Su realidad era que estaba a tan cortos instantes de lanzar todo por la borda, su razonamiento, coherencia y respeto. Su mente era un caos, igual que el interior de su ser. Durante tanto tiempo guardando sus verdaderos pensamientos, aceptando con la mirada baja lo que su familia le impondría, lo que su familia quisiera.

Hasta que conoció a Sakura, una pequeña flama de esperanza fue tomando fuerza. Candor y deseo se instalaba en él. Ella era tan diferente a él, sin estar corrompida por los deseos ajenos, aun tratando de luchar contra lo inevitable. Ella no veía a los demás por una cuenta bancaria o un linaje, sino por lo que realmente valían como personas. _¿Era eso lo que le atrajo de ella?_ ¿Lo que le hizo querer estar más cerca? Era tonto hacerse esas preguntas, pues la respuesta la tenía muy clara. Desde el primer momento en que fueron presentados, desde el instante en que él tomó su mano y colocó un beso suave en ella, desde que él aceptó silenciosamente su compañía y buscó por más.

Era adictivo, el sabor de ella, la sensación de calma e ilusiones que sólo Sakura le hacía sentir.

Por eso, cada día en su compañía, cada palabra dirigida a su persona, cada momento de silencio iban creando en el pelinegro la idea de no hacer lo mejor para los demás, sino para sí mismo.

Claro que esa idea, aunque desechada muchas veces, era insistente en él.

Ahora había tenido la oportunidad. Era perfecto. Era como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus más profundos anhelos y le diera este regalo.

 ** _Casarse con ella._**

Entonces, ¿Por qué había decidido correr?

 _"No me quiero casar por obligación."_

¿Realmente ese era el problema? ¿Qué ella no quería un matrimonio arreglado? _Incluso con él_...

Cuando Sakura le había dicho, con ojos faltos de ilusión, de cómo sus padres habían iniciado la búsqueda de citas matrimoniales, a Sasuke le había dado un dolor en el pecho. Su mente silenciosa, su corazón temeroso. ¿A dónde se iba la Sakura soñadora? _La simple idea lograba tenerla así._

Mentiría al decir que lo hizo sólo por ella, escaparse.

Era ridículo, era estúpido. Era un chiste de mal gusto. El escaparte con quien tus padres te prometerían. Irse los dos juntos para evitar eso. Y sobre todo, el haber decidió esconderse en la llamada "cuidad del amor". He aquí lo irónico y cruel.

Sasuke la observaba, como los ojos llenos de un brillo temeroso pero soñador mientras observaba la icónica arquitectura desde el interior del auto.

Sasuke sólo la veía a ella. Y más allá, lo único que podía distinguir era las lágrimas de la lluvia ante esto que solamente podría salir mal.

¿Qué haría ella, Sakura, cuando se enterara de que Sasuke prefirió escaparse que casarse con ella?

No lo sabía, pero haría todo lo posible para que ella no se enterar. O al menos, posponer lo inevitable.

Tal vez para entonces, ellos dos ya se hayan dado una oportunidad de dejar libre este sentimiento que ha ido creciendo dentro de ellos.

La cuidad de las luces. La cuidad del amor.

* * *

La cuidad de las luces. La cuidad del amor.

No quería ilusionarse, Sakura de verdad que no quería levantar sus esperanzas, pero si esto no era como una novela romántica, entonces no sabía de qué otra manera describirlo.

Dos jóvenes se escapan de sus destinos, juntos hacia la cuidad de los amantes.

La lluvia simplemente le daba una sensación romántica, intima. El frío en ella era pasable, cualquier cosa lo era al saber que él estaba junto con ella.

París. Para escapar de sus padres. Para escapar de sus vidas. Para tener la opción de elegir que hacer. De equivocarse, de divertirse y de vivir. Experimentar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo durarían ahí, o las consecuencias, pero Sakura se prometía que, a pesar de todos y todo, a pesar de su inevitable equivocar, ella y Sasuke podrían salir adelante. Juntos. Y demostrar que pueden ser las mejores versiones de sí mismos.

 _"Si ambos caemos, lo haremos juntos…"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chan, chan chaaaaaan. Cortito, pero, hey, actualice varias. ¿lo veían venir? ¿qué va a pasar ahora? smut, corazones, rotos, romance, rivales de amor, y estupidez adolescente,...

¿o mejor los caso y que sean felices? humm...


	13. Douze

**Summary:** AU. El sonido tenue y suave del piano, mostrando la melancolía de dos almas confusas, enamoradas pero temerosas. Se suponía habían dejado los prejuicios y la tristeza atrás, esto era París, no su triste realidad.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Relleno-chan, con una pizca de lime.

* * *

 **Douze**

* * *

 _"Vayámonos,"_ como el dialogo sacado de una novela prohibida, sellando el camino de ambos.

Pensamientos de incertidumbre, ¿hacia dónde ir? ¿Qué hacer mientras tanto? ¿Qué va ser después?

Eso ya poco importaba. La mano de este chico era como su ancla, su escudo protector. Estar junto a Sasuke era seguridad, sin importar el lugar o situación. No quería nombrarlo, porque después de todo, lo que había entre ellos era algo silencioso, tenue, brillante y cálido, a lo que no se debía dar un título, no si sin temer a estropearlo.

Y ahora que estaban a kilómetros de sus familias. De sus vidas, un peso menos se sentía en ella.

Interminables preguntas y dudas estaban en ella, las cuales se negaba a dejar salir. Él terminara hartándose de su indecisión y sus miedos. Por lo tanto, Sakura se limitaba a seguirlo. Observar la bella vista, y simplemente respirar. A pesar de que desde su llegada el clima no había sido un soleado, sino una lluvia, esta se volvió más fuerte el momento que arribaron a su lugar de estancia. Los simples y cortos pasos que ella dio del auto hasta la puerta del lugar fueron suficientes para dejarla empapada. Y aunque más temprano creyó no sentir frío, ahora sólo sentía su piel helada. Necesitaba cambiarse rápido.

Otra situación que le dejó algo perpleja, fue el lugar en el cual se quedarían. Por el modo en que habían salido del país, en auto privado y en avión de primera clase, había creído que su lugar de estancia sería uno igual de… "común" para ellos. Un hotel caro, una mansión privada… en cambio, ante ella una simple casa grande, una que apenas si llamaría mansión pequeña. Esta era donde ahora estaba de pie.

"¿No es lo que esperabas?" A su lado, el aliento cálido de Sasuke se sintió como una llamarada contra su piel fría. No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, y su propio corazón desbordarse. Ella sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Un pequeño bufido, Sakura no sabría decir si de verdadero humor o solo sarcasmo, salió de él al momento en que caminó delante de ella.

Sakura aun siguiéndolo, se detuvo cuando él paró frente a la puerta.

Le daba la espalda, el caer del agua sonaba de fondo, muy fuerte el repiqueteo de la lluvia. La casa apenas si estaba alumbrada, aun así ella sólo veía sobras en la figura de Sasuke. Y de pronto, el chico volvió a darle la cara. Igual de rápido, la tomó en brazos, cargándola y acercándola a su pecho. Con sus brazos bajo sus rodillas, elevándola del piso, como una princesa. La acción fue tan repentina, tan inesperada, que su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, el temor de caer, a ella le hizo soltar la maleta que tenía en sus manos, y sujetarse a los hombros de él. Pies elevados, un grito ahogado y sintiendo su corazón latir contra su pecho, estaba incrédula. Así mismo, le miró, sorprendida.

"¿Qué-"

"Será la primera vez que entremos, debemos hacerlo bien, ¿no?"

Sus pensamientos y dudas fueron borrados, y enmudeció al entender la situación. Si antes creía que su corazón estaba acelerado, no era nada comparado con su sentir. Una vez más, dejó de sentir el frío o su ropa mojada, cualquier pensamiento estaba de más, y sólo eran él y ella. En el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Como una pareja de recién casados. Como un novio enamorado carga a su dulce esposa, ambos atravesaron el umbral del que sería su hogar a partir de ahora.

El lugar que presenciaría pasión y desgracias.

* * *

Ellos no habían escapado con la idea de casarse, ni mucho menos para tener un amorío. Sí, había algo entre ellos a lo que no le querían poner nombre, porque hacer eso sería limitar algo. Y su principal meta, era estar ahí para decidir qué hacer, para tomar un respiro. Lo último que ambos querían era complicar las cosas.

Pero eso ya estaba demás. Era repetitivo y chocante, como se detenían a dar un paso más a fondo a algo en lo que ya estaban metidos. ¿Era hipocresía? ¿El decir y negarse a algo que ambos disfrutaban y anhelaban?

No quería complicarlo, pero desde el momento que Sasuke decidió arrastrar a Sakura con él, y aunque no fue una proclamación directa, el simple hecho de ella al aceptar a seguirlo, fue una declaración suficiente.

¿Era amor? No, no era amor. Amor parecía más sencillo.

¿Qué era entonces, lo que les hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor? De la lluvia, del salir de su zona de confort, de no ceder antes las repercusiones, e incluso, de olvidar el estado de sus cuerpos.

Lo único que en sus mentes había era el estar cerca del otro. Tan cerca como fuera posible. Incluso así, ropa mojada, mentes borrosas y pulsos acelerados. Brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro, sin importarles mojar la cama bajo de ellos o molestarse en vaciar sus maletas. La poca luz proveniente de una lámpara de la mesita a un lado, y la tormenta fuera de la ventana.

La mano de ella en su hombro, atrayendo su atención. Sasuke bajó la mirada, apreciando el verla ahí. El aura alrededor era diferente. Era cálida, era segura, casi efímera. Sus ojos lucían oscuros, deseos prohibidos mostrándose a la superficie, inseguridad y pureza deteniéndolos. Para Sasuke fue natural juntar sus labios con los de ella. Acto que habían compartido varias ocasiones. El sentir de sus bocas rosarse, presionándose y tratando de imitar movimientos y ritmos ya marcados. Para ella, él era firme, seguro e hipnotizante. Para Sasuke, besar a Sakura era ligero, a veces sus movimientos eran inseguros, pero insistentes y adictivos. La chica que abrazaba, la chica que arrancaba sonidos guturales de su pecho y le provocaba deseos de besarla hasta el amanecer.

Estaban juntos, íntimamente, emocionalmente cercanos, que sería tan fácil si cualquiera de los dos profundizaba el beso y terminaran de complementarse de manera física y sexual.

La posibilidad de dar ese paso era exactamente igual que en cualquier situación y oportunidad anterior, pero estar ahí, destino en sus manos y decisiones por sí mismos, era lo que lo hacía diferente.

¿Qué era exactamente esta necesidad y confort que sólo el otro podía provocar?

Cariño, deseo, seguridad… esto era demasiado para que una sola palabra de cuatro letras pudiera abarcar.

 ** _No era amor._**

 **Era más que eso.**

 _(Sólo esperaban, que durante su estancia ahí, pudieran darle pie, avanzar, o al menos, no echarlo a perder.)_

El breve suspiro entrecortado de ella, despertó movimientos en su cuerpo de manera inconsciente. En este punto, con sus cuerpos tocándose, sus labios conectados, ojos cerrado a la entrega, que sus manos acompañaron lo que no quería negar.

Sakura era bella. No sexy, no hermosa del tipo de revista, ni mucho menos candente. Era bella por su sonrisa, cuando la mostraba, sincera, por el color brillante de sus ojos y la sedosidad de su cabello. Pero era sensual, de la manera más sutil. Con un cuerpo deseable, pero no extravagante. La curva de sus caderas a su cintura, el movimiento de las mismas a cada paso, y la sensación de esa piel bajo el tacto de sus dedos.

Su mano no se detuvo ahí, pues continuó el camino bajo su ropa. Su abdomen, espalda, y la línea bajo su sostén.

"Hm," otra vez el suspiro entrecortado de ella. A diferencia de la vez anterior, Sasuke le miró. Sabía que ella hacia lo mismo, y así era. Sus ojos nublados por la fantasía y la necesidad, opacos por el deseo. El contacto visual duro instantes. La comunicación incomprensible. Solo las almas gemelas podrían entenderse sin palabras.

Por supuesto ellos no lo eran. Ellos no podrían estar comunicándose con la conexión de sus ojos, negro y verde. No era así, _no lo era_. Era simple deseo. El que ella se separara de él, sentada sobre sus rodillas, y sin cortar el juego de miradas. Sus manos en su pecho, como si de una oración a su corazón se tratara, para luego desabotonar la blusa. Lentamente, uno a uno, los botones fueron abriendo la vista a lo que escondía.

Mostrando un sostén de encaje, que la lluvia se había encargado de mostrar el azul del material, incluso más oscuro, se adhería a su pecho, levantándolo, mostrándolos como el obsequio que él no había esperado obtener.

"Tu pantalón." Apenas audible, Sasuke le indicó. Y sus manos temblorosas, desabrochó dicha prenda. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su ropa, esperando a que ella levantara la mirada.

No era una puritana, tenía conocimiento del cuerpo humano, y no le aterraba el ver a un hombre desnudo. No había nada extraño en sus cuerpos, sabía bien, pero esto era…

 _Algo oculto, que no querían exponer, no sus cuerpos, sino más profundo que eso._

 _Estaba bien mirar_ , escuchó en el ambiente, y dejó a su vista actuar.

Sasuke era apuesto. Tenía la clase de confianza que atraía a cualquiera, facciones angulares, fuertes, piel clara, y sus ojos… siempre eran sus ojos, lo que le quitaban la respiración. Verlo sin ropa, entre el secreto de la oscuridad de esa habitación, bajo el eco de la lluvia y el frío por por querer estar más cerca…

El subir y bajar de la respiración de Sakura aumentó cuando Sasuke colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él. Su rostro en su hombro, sus manos en su espalda, mientras él acariciaba su cabello húmedo, y sentía el calor de su aliento en cada parte expuesta.

Era contradictorio, la frialdad que había en sus cuerpos húmedos, pero que aun así quemaban al contacto.

.

Bajo las cobijas, Sasuke acariciaba la piel de la chica que mantenía abrazada. Tan tersa, impecable. Su piel blanca y libre de imperfecciones, pulida como la muñeca de porcelana que debía de ser. Tuvo que controlar los deseos que sus manos tenían al querer marcar esa piel.

Y entre besos y tentativas caricias, ambos se refugiaron en el otro. Sintiendo el vivir de sus cuerpos, y posponiendo lo que iba a suceder.

Hoy no, y estaba bien, pues estaban a salvo, lejos de las verdades y responsabilidades. Disfrutarían este momento, como un sueño.

.

" _Somos parecidos,"_ había dicho él hace mucho tiempo.

 **Almas perdidas y confundidas, queriendo complementarse ahora que tenían la libertad.**

 _No hay vuelta atrás luego de esto._

 _Ya hemos ido muy lejos._

 _Aun no…_

 **No. Aún quedaba un largo camino.**

* * *

.

NA: Pues, mi semana más llena de trabajo, y me da por escribir y publicar muchas cosas. Mal, mal. Okay, Paris se está haciendo repetitivo, pero no me quiero apresurar con él, ni meter smut nomas porqué sí. La historia no será muy buena, ni con mucha trama, a decir verdad, pero seguiré escribiéndola y publicándola porque... shi(? es mi guilty plasure. :v

Aun tengo sorpresa para el jueves, esperen por ello. :)


End file.
